


Careful Steps in a Broken Mess

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Ballet Shoes - Freeform, But he keeps hurting everyone, Cheating, Death, Everyone Loves Alexander Hamilton, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, Unrequited Love, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander is falling apart after Eliza leaves.Jefferson decides to finally break him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Careful Steps in a Broken Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharon/gifts).



> Sharon wanted ‘ After Eliza banishes Alex to his office he receives a mysterious package from Jefferson. It’s a pair of ballet slippers which Alex disposes of. However one day when he wakes up too tired to check what shoes he is putting on. And that’s how the ballet shoes end up on his feet. The minute he puts them on he starts dancing. But he finds out that no matter how hard he tries he cannot stop dancing.’

Alexander hadn’t slept for three days.

Eliza has just left him and he couldn’t fucking sleep.

He hadn’t been to his house since she left.

All of the mirrors had her reflections, the bed held her essence and the air held her laughter.

And all of it showed how much he had lost.

And he hated it.

He closes his eyes for a second, remembering his favorite memory.

Flashback  
“Alexander!” Eliza laughed, holding onto his shoulders.

Alexander had picked her up and twirled her around in joy.

The two were laughing breathlessly, their smiles enough to light up the whole world.

“We’re getting married, Betsey. You and me,” Alexander whispers in awe after putting her down.

Eliza smiles, touching their foreheads together with the tips of their noses brushing.

“You and me, my love. Forever.”

Current Day  
Alexander was violently yanked from his memory with a crisp knock from the door.

He walks over, stumbling disgracefully.

He carefully opens the door to see a package on the floor.

Alexander frowns and looks around, seeing no one there.

He picks up the package and brings it inside.

It was from Jefferson.

Alexander’s lips curl in disgust.

The motherfucking Democratic-Republican had been getting on his nerves.

He opens the package to see ballet shoes and a note.

He tossed the ballet shoes into some far corner but read the note nonetheless.

‘Cursed to dance till your dying days  
From your true love you have parted ways  
The curse shall be broken only by   
The person who would stand by you till the end of time’

Alexander scoffed.

True love didn’t exist.

Alexander tossed the note to the ever-growing pile of paper on his desk.

He didn’t know what Jefferson was playing at but god forbid he fell for it.

He sat at his desk once more.

Alexander’s eyes were heavy with sleep.

Drowsily, he fell asleep dreaming of faraway places and old memories.

He woke the next morning with a pounding headache.

Alexander groaned as he reached over to pick up his shoes.

He doesn’t realize they are the ballet shoes until it is too late.

He tries to take them off but they wouldn’t budge.

And then his body started to move on its own accord.

He was dancing, Alexander realizes belatedly.

And once he started, it was as though he couldn’t stop.

He kept dancing to some music that not a soul could hear.

“I see you put on the shoes, Alexander,” a voice calls from the doorway.

Alexander scowls at Jefferson.

He stood in the doorway, a blood-red tux adorning his heightened frame.

“Why?” Alexander asks and that one word seems to trigger something for Jefferson.

“It will kill you by tonight unless your supposed true love comes to your rescue,” Jefferson drawled, bored.

“But why?” Alexander questions, voice strained.

The dancing was now causing him pain.

With every graceful move, a sharp hot stroke of pain rocked through his body.

Thomas’s cold eyes met Alexander’s.

“Because, Alexander. You destroy everyone around you,” Thomas replies, angry eyes betraying his cool tone.

“What?” Alexander says, managing a strangled reply.

“First there was Laurens. You didn’t even notice him. You made Angelica fall for you only to leave her. You broke Eliza. And you used Maria. Then for some twisted reason, I fell for you. But I’m not going to fracture myself for a piece of your love like the rest. I’m far too smart for that. So I am going to save the rest of the world the trouble of dealing with you. Goodbye, Alexander,” Thomas says, turning and walking swiftly out of the room.

Alexander felt tears track down his face.

Had he truly harmed all of those people?

He felt his body contort in painful ways as he fell to the floor.

Alexander sees Philip reach out to him from above.

“Eliza, my love. Please….forgive me,” Alexander whispers into the darkness as his body gives out.

And that is how he is found the next day.

Contorted on the ground, feet bare, the ballet shoes nowhere to be seen.

And the whole world mourns the loss of Alexander Hamilton.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
